RuInS
by Dreamwalker44
Summary: A ship crash. She wakes up. A different planet. Trapped. She's trapped. Tests. Tests. Tests. Tests. She. Needs. To. Get. Out. escape escape escape "Do you have a name?" The alien asks. "It's Gaz."
1. IrK

**_._**

 ** _- RuInS-_**

 ** _close the door and wonder_**

 ** _just how we could ponder_**

 ** _the life of another_**

 ** _from the land up and under_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Did you hear?"_

 _"No, no. I did not. What is it? What is it?"_

 _"They've caught something_ — _a creature. It's ship landed by the grooves. Now they've taken it prisoner."_

 _"Hehehe. What a foolish creature."_

 _"Yes, yes. But it seems they've put quite a lot of effort keeping her there."_

 _"Her?"_

 _"Yes, the she-beast is now a common talk among scouts. They're even thinking of putting her on display."_

 _"Hehehe. Where?"_

 _"In the Collection of course."_

 _"Perhaps we should satisfy our curiosity, then?"_

 _"Ha. I agree."_

A week.

It had been a week since the incident.

Gaz had no plans staying in this filthy planet any longer but the sheer thought of her broken down ship as well as her stolen gear were making the task of getting the hell out of here quite difficult. She couldn't even _begin_ to think how she loathed the natives though.

But first of all, her containment cell was crap.

It was just a white box that seemed to present itself as a hospital room without any furniture, all boring and very much just a place to be useless in. What separated her from the outside world was a rather thick clear wall that beeped unfamiliar characters on its screen-like surface whenever she tried to do anything too 'forceful'. And whenever it _did_ beeped out an alarm, the strange looking guards would come out to restrain her.

The first time she awoke in her cell, she felt rather odd.

Her usual strength to carry herself was gone and was then replaced by the limpness of her body. Gaz, at that time, knew nothing. The last time she was conscious was before she crashed— right after she lost contact with her brother. What followed soon after her realization that she was in fact in an unfamiliar place and was probably being held prisoner was chaos.

She had thrown a fit despite her weakened state and even managed to destroy some kind of ventilation machine at the same time, injure two or three guards in the process.

Yep, all hell broke loose just to get her to calm down.

The strange creatures that were native to that planet barked out sounds that sounded like orders at each other, demanding someone to do something about the flailing dangerous female that was destroying its containment cell.

Everything was going great until someone actually _did_ find a way to constrain her. And it was through a specialized drug that the creatures managed to inject on her that did the trick.

With the days that followed, Gaz woke up to a now empty cell. It was a space specifically made for viewing her, observing her every action and behavior in various tests. Everything was left empty, save for a small room that would open it's doors and she would be greeted with what looked like a bathroom.

But to say the least, Gaz was _not_ fine.

She needed to get out of here— out of this cell in whatever facility this was on this god forsaken planet.

.

.

.

 _Irk._

It was on the eight day that she learned the planet's name.

 _"Subject F-313, can you understand what I am saying now?"_ She glared at the being. "Yes."

 _"Good."_ It said, pressing down buttons that adjusted the seat Gaz was currently strapped on. _"It is good that we can communicate now. I was starting to think you were too barbaric to be tested on. Fortunately, I was able to make sense of the irratic sounds you would often make and identified the language from planet 11-44029-vir 0015."_

"Yeah, I'm not the barbaric one here."

The green being who wore goggles and reenforced gloves turned it's head to her, antennas flicking up as well.

 _"On the contrary, F-313, it was **you**_ _that behaved quite violently upon consiousness. We were simply trying to figure out what to do with a creature like you crashing to our planet."_

Gaz scoffed.

"Locking up and caging said creature would've given that obvious result. And whose fault do you think it is treating me like an animal?"

The creature did not respond, instead, removed it's goggles to look at her directly.

Gaz stared at the bright blue irises in front of her, expression to her usual intimidating one. Her amber gaze was directed at the alien as well, pretty much scowlling at it for not giving her a response.

The alien, after a few seconds of looking at her, switched on the mahine that was connected on the thing she was strapped on as it hummed to life. Pink light came from one of it's appendages and started a scan on her face.

 _"You are a very strange creature, very different from the others."_ It said.

The machine made a noise and started to produce the results. Paper let out from it's printer-like device as the unknown characters appeared on every page.

 _"Very feeble from the others, soft- seeming to have no defence at all but flailing your limbs."_

It was reading the papers now, eyes focused on the results, scanning every detail. One of it's three fingers tapped on the railings of her chair and Gaz could only look at it in confusion as the alien submerged itself on the information before it.

 _"Yet..."_ It said quietly to itself, eyes rereading what was in the paper again and again. _"-dare I say... very intelligent."_

Gaz said nothing as its hand went to stroke its antenae in utter astonishment. Upon landing on the last few lines, it's eyes grew big and it's jaws almost dropped.

 _"What on Irk..."_

Gaz smirked, finding it's reaction a bit entertaining but nonetheless retained her usual indifference. One thing came to mind though.

 _Irk_

So she was on planet Irk.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. HuMaN

**_._**

 ** _- HuMaN-_**

 ** _I have travelled many galaxies_**

 ** _yet found you nowhere._**

 ** _Who are you? What ar_** ** _e you?_**

 ** _Nothing can compare._**

.

.

.

.

.

She woke up screaming.

She didn't like to scream, it made her sound weak so she quickly shut herself up.

 _"Night terrors?"_ says a vice from the intercom.

She suppressed a curse.

 _"I did not expect a lifeform such as you to be scared of anything."_

"I'm not." She replied with gritted teeth.

 _"Then why are you still shaking?"_

Gaz withheld her trembling hand, shielding it away as she turned to face the speaker behind the transparent wall. It was that creature again, the one in the labs that seemed to show interest in her so-called 'capabilities that could benefit the empire'. It was an _Irken_ if she remembered correctly, all green with its antennae sticking out like rabbit ears.

"What do you want?"

Regardless of her question, the alien only pressed a button on the controls that opened her door. Knowing from experience that considering this as a chance to escape wasn't going to work, Gaz only stayed where she was on the floor and looked at the approaching Irken.

 _"Stand up."_

She did as she was told, holding up her wrists as well so that the being could put on her restraints that greatly resembled handcuffs. Gaz then eyed the door, noticing that the creature came alone this time, twice now for the past week.

"You know" she said. "It's kinda dangerous walking in here alone without a bodyguard."

Gaz raised her head to regard the green face she was met with, the one busy with the contraptions placing on her person to prevent her from doing anything besides walking. She wasn't bothered by how weird these things looked like though, it was past the fourteenth day in this hell-hole of a planet and she'd already seen plenty of creatures that could make a normal person barff.

Creatures such as a Slorr Beast

 _"You seem like you are in high spirits, F-313 . Excited to leave your cell so soon?"_ The creature said.

Another statement avoided. Great, she thought.

"Anywhere in this filthy rock is just as antagonizinig as this cell." She replied, a flicker of annoyance in her tone. "Just quit the small talk, Four-eyes and tell we where you're taking me."

The Irken, having finished with the restraints, finally took in to look at the other-worldly female before him. She was frailer now compared to his previous visits and it seems her odd complection had been a shade too light.

 _"I am taking you to a doctor."_

Gaz said nothing in return and followed the alien to the medial facility, holding in the dizziness that came with the nightmare.

.

.

.

.

.

She hated it when he took her to the labs for testing.

The time when he'd found out about her scans, he was amazed beyond reason and moved on to experiment with her immediately. Although some tests were harsh on her skin and bones, the creature didn't take it too far as to harm her and proved to be rather careful about her condition.

But now that this alien had taken as much consideration as to care for her health, the act generally made her confused.

Unlike the first Irkens that had taken a look at her, Gaz didn't feel the urge to kill every single being in the room when she was around the goggle-wearing alien. To her, it seemed like the two of them fell into a silent agreement that the other didn't mean any harm and was just acting out of pure curiosity and the other didn't have a choice but to agree to the terms of experimentation.

Gaz could work with that.

 _'For now'_ she thought.

As the elevator doors drew open, Gaz was greeted by bright light. The halls above the level they were keeping her were relatively large and brightly lit with the outside world panninng through the windows. It bussied with many other green creatures pacing the light colored floors, each one running to and fro in order to reach their destinations.

It was the first time that Gaz had reached this level of the facility and she was vaugely amazed.

 _"I must remind you, F-313, we are not here to loiter around. It was difficult to request for an appointment with you. Doctors are warry of treating subjects, you see, especially mine and I do not want to insist again should you try to do anything harmful to them."_

Gaz was about to retort to that but, instead, felt her head spinning. She touched her head awkwardly with the restaints and all, preventing her to massage her temples, and slightly crouched down on the floor to which the Irken immediately noticed and stopped pacing.

 _"What is the matter?"_

"It's nothing, Four-eyes. Just dizzy."

The Irken didn't listen though and still came close to her side.

 _"If you are unable to walk, I must escort you now to-"_

"I said _I'm fine_ , Four-eyes. I can walk by myself." She said, moving to get up on her feet rather ungracefully. "Geez, you're just like Dib."

 _"It is **Invader Pol** as I've said so several times already for the past three porlomkey and you will not compare me to this- this **Dib** creature you keep referring to!"_

Gaz stared and blinked a couple of times then closed her eyes to go back to her uncaring demeanor.

"Yeah" she snorted. "And as _I've_ said several times, it's **Gaz**."

The Irken kneeling only on one knee regarded her statement like he did the first time they've introduced each other: completely ignoring it.

 _"Come, F-313, we must not be late for the appointment."_

.

.

.

.

.

She hated her cell.

But it seems she hated the medical facility even more.

Besides being forced to undress into a gown like the way it was on earth, Gaz hated the fact that she had to present herself to the creepy Irken posing as a doctor.

The good thing was though, the tests were over and she was left in peace on the elevated platform as the two aliens discussed her situation privately outside. She glared holes on them before they left but quickly sighed a frustrated sigh when the automatic doors had closed.

It was quite a rough day today, waking up from a terrible dream and more so to a terrible reality.

Gaz unsuccessfully fought her eyelids not to close so upon meeting the sight of darkness, she thought up to contemplate more on her situation.

It was the only thing she could do when alone, basically.

So she thought about the dream.

Flashes of the crash presented to her in the nightly visions and the faces of the people she left behind would haunt her, speaking demands in shallow tunes as it echoed clear in her mind.

It was clear, alright.

Them calling out to her again and again.

Voices sounding less human as they said one thing:

 ** _Escape_**

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Invader Pol."_ The doctor began, the name being said in their language. _"It seems you've brought a rare species to my office."_

"Y-yes." Said Irken replied, startled at the conversation for he was too busy looking at the flashing screen before him, Gaz's medical results being shown through a series of highlighted red marks. _"She seems to be an inhabitant from the Neutral Zones, in a far-off planet, coordinates_ _11-44029-vir 0015, I believe_ _. My data indicates though that she sports special qualities as well...er, which is why I am studying her."_

The coordinates alerted the other, dark blue eyes sharpening ever so slightly at the being before them. _"Qualities such as...?"_

 _"W-well. I am not sure of them yet but things such as her skin are resistant to The Poison. I see to it that perhaps to extract her genetic makeup may be advantageous to the empire. A-and perhaps with proper training I can mold her to serve-"_

 _"Yes, yes. Quite interesting, Invader Pol. I heard how you can be very enthusiastic with your experiments but please be reminded that there are other things we must discuss, the future aside of course."_

Upon that remark, Pol's antennae flickered downward. He usually talked about lots of things concerning his findings but now's not the time for scientific banter and he could clearly see that with how Gaz looked exhausted in the exam table in the other room. She appeared to be resting (a concept introduced to him lately by the human) and he was glad she did.

Because she rarely did.

 _"Yes, of course, Invader Vlak."_ He replied.

 _"Good."_

Surprisingly, there was tension in the room. The older Irken, having taken a seat on his chair at the far right, motioned him to do the same across from the desk. Pol didn't know why, but it seems a serious matter had taken form and he was left to remove his goggles to look at the doctor more sternly.

 _"Now,"_ the doctor starts, his voice in the quiet room loud, making Pol flinch. He didn't like being on edge.

 _"Unfortunately, I must relay to you the news."_

 _"I do not understand."_ He simply states, backtracking the results of the examination. He found nothing wrong.

Well, nothing he probably can't fix.

 _"Well..."_ the other Irken hesitates for a while, considering how he would phrase the next statement. Upon looking at the young invader before him, he then decided to just go with it.

 _"Your subject is dying."_ He finally says.

Pol's eyes widened. _"Impossible."_

 _"You wanted my assessment of the creature, so here you have it."_

Angered, the young invader stood, hands slamming on the desk quite loudly. _"I wanted you to find out what is wrong with her and fix her."_

It was the doctor's turn to say impossible this time. Unaffected by the emotional youth, he pushed back on his chair, a cold reply escaping his lips. _"Fool."_

Pol didn't give an answer to that, only setting out a glare at the doctor.

 _"That specimen of yours has no information stored in any of our data bases. Besides the one you currently have, I cannot give out a treatment knowing the creature could die within the Muk."_

 _"You say that as if you are sure already."_

 _"Oh, I am very sure, Invader Pol. In fact, it is tasks like these that waste the empire's time. The Tallests require all invaders to take part in The Annexing should we defeat Vort within the next Doreai, and not in silly little experiments that offer no promising results."_

 _"But the empire could lose if we offer no solutions to counter Vort. They know of our weakness. We must act. It is simple. We are minds for the empire, for Tallests' sake! Why do you not see that we must develop our weapons, our military?!"_

There was no statement to rebut, only the silence that greeted Pol. He locked eyes with the doctor, seeing that there was little he could do to crack the shell of contradiction.

 _"Just listen to yourself, Pol."_ The other said after a moment of silence, he was shaking his head in disappointment, the act clear to the younger. _"Every time you come here, you speak in your manic state as if forgetting you are Irken at all. When will a fine mind such as you understand that we require no help from other races? Where is your dignity as an Invader?"_

 _"If you could just tell me what is wrong with her, Vlak, I will not both-"_

 _"Denied."_

 _"B-but you are mistaken! She is of great value, great purpose. All the possibilities she may perform for the empire. You know of this, why do you choose to ignore it?"_

 _"Her species disgusts me."_

 _"Nonesense! What is the true meaning?"_

 _"You must leave now, Invader Pol. Do not try to anger me."_

 _"Just answer my damn question!"_

A stare-off met him. His bright blue eyes met the cold indigo and for a while, he seemed to consider just getting his specimen and leaving the stupid old Irken alone. But a greater force told him to wait. There was something here that he's missed, something he had yet to find out, like why Vlak was trying to hide information about F-313.

So he did nothing but glare back, bearing no offence over the insults just spatted on him and his work.

And considering the amount of time wasted at the youth, Vlak just sighed in annoyance, Pol making no indication of the victory.

 _"If it is help that you want."_ The other states calmly despite almost calling security. _"I can provide nothing of the sort."_

Pol was about to retort to that but the older quickly stopped him.

 _"All I can say is that you can do nothing for her. That **human** is nothing but a waste of your time, is what I'm saying."_

 _A 'human' ..._ he thought. _So_ _She is a human._

 _"What must I do for her?"_ he replied, hopeful that the old doctor would give him more information. What was the old fart even hiding? It's not like there was any confidential details about these creatures.

 _Were there?_

 _"The organ by her chest."_ The other simply states, already wanting the little invader to leave. _"It is weak. She won't last long given our atmosphere here, our gravity even. It is slowly crushing her insides, you see."_

Pol thought of that for a moment. Her limbs, her organs seemed fine. Her only physical concern was in her weight. Could her being lightheaded affected her mental state that triggered the main concern? Such things, Pol had no idea on.

 _"I must relocate her, then? To Ikiirm perhaps?"_

He sighed. _"Look, Invader Pol, you have wasted so much of my time. If you are looking to treat a being such as her, you might as well ask **Invader Zim** for help."_

the name caught him by surprise.

 _"Invader Zim?"_

 _"Yes, you know the one."_

Strange, horrible thoughts entered his mind, remembering the news of exile, the hearing at Judgementia.

No, it couldn't be _that_ Invader.

By the mercy of the Tallests, not _that_ Invader.

 _"But-but he's INSANE!"_ He could only respond, the doctor only half-listening to him as he was led to the other room to fetch his 'precious specimen'.

 _"Exactly."_ Was the only blunt reply he got and a _"not my problem."_

The sight of the sleeping creature greeted him now. Her chest that rose and fell with each shaky breath caught his attention and he was quick to be by her side to remove her from the table . She seemed to make a sound as he did so, carrying her in his arms like that.

 _"Dib..."_ she murmured, the name escaping her lips like a passing sound.

He managed to hear it though, his antennae flicking rapidly as she said something else.

 _"I'm sorry..."_

A tenderness in her voice.

He was taken a breathe.

And oh Irk, he hoped this human was worth it.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued_**


	3. HuNt

_**.**_

 _ **- HuNt-**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tell me where to go_**

 ** _There is little I know_**

 ** _Towards the stars? Across the moon?_**

 ** _Come to me. Come save me soon._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Night came to Irk a couple of hours after their doctor's appointment. He was currently in his quarters, the room in Area-F right above the level where they keep test subjects at bay. He was slightly worried leaving F-313 in her cell given how at a weaker state she was in but the thought of sorting out how to treat her proved to gather more of his attention.

So Pol came to his study, the wide room full of his research and machines that gathered up in all the corners. It was different from the labs though. Here, he could work on things personally and in peace so as to completely do his business without other scientist bugging him with less important work. He preferred to work alone as he was used to, communication not part of his forte but the lacking proved to be a disadvantage to the young Irken through his years in the field. Achieving a high rank would require him to be a good speaker, to say his own thoughts with confidence and pride.

But he was a coward. Well, _'unconfident'_ is more to his liking but a coward nonetheless.

He knows of this truth the moment he stepped into the research facility. He could hear it from the others, them whispering of his weak spirit and awkward tendencies. By now he could agree though, Vlak's words resounding in his subconscious over and over. He'd never admit it before but time, time again he would question his true purpose. What good would he bring to the empire and what _has_ he contributed for it? Besides working to aid professionals in their fruitless attempts to 'innovate' war machines, is there anything else out there in store for him?

He tried to open up to these thoughts once, just to bring a name for himself.

But that time was his weakest.

He couldn't go for it.

It was too risky.

He was new to the working field and preferred to do his own experiments but such activities were at constant questioning. The continued study of various alien races under their captivity was only in the approval of higher ups if such subjects would be presented in entertainment establishments such as The Collection. But he much preferred an isolated cell than an alien zoo when it comes to keeping his specimens thank you very much.

But he could not keep his shame for long. They've found out about his failure, his embarrassment as an Irken to fail his exam. Perhaps he was not destined to be an Invader Elite as he hoped to be but getting dumped into research work wasn't all that bad compared to Janitorial duty.

Through time though, side effects appeared to antagonize him more and more. He was called the failure by practically all of his co-workers, the coward who ran from the testing.

So yes, perhaps now he could submit to their words.

.

.

.

 ** _'I'm sorry...'_**

A flash of purple appeared in his mind. A lump of weak thin limbs, he remembered, was the thing he was carrying.

He remembered that it was _her_ who spoke.

That it was _her_ who apologized.

The dying female was just below his quarters now, in her empty cell breathing heavily as the hours passed. Although he was sure he was not the one she apologized to, he couldn't really dismiss the feeling it brought to him, hearing a tenderness in her voice that he thought was nonexistent.

It almost seemed funny how he felt relieved that she was still alive and talking in her sleep.

...even if she did call out to the 'Dib' creature again.

.

.

He suppressed the memory, letting the previous thought coming to view.

 _No._ He answered. He wouldn't submit to their cruel words, to their mere opinions.

He shouldn't bother with what they'd think of him much less say of him. Such thoughts should not appear in his mind in such agonizing times like this.

He must save his reputation, yes.

 _And she is the key._ He thought to himself, newfound determination rising up inside of him. His spooch ached almost every time he had to meet the she-beast but he fought the pain, choosing not to show any weakness when she was in sight.

As much of a pain as she is, he can't deny how significant she would become when she was in good health again. Her body was resistant over the Poison. Such fact is clear enough to deem important if he were a true scientist as he claimed he was.

 _'I must save her'_ he thoughtfully concluded.

 _'Yes.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gas couldn't sleep.

It was the only thing she wanted to do right now (besides escaping) but she couldn't so she lay awake in that chamber of hers, the sleep she would have to let go for tonight.

 _'tonight?'_ she asked herself, unaware of the time.

 _Was_ it tonight? Or was there even a time of day here? She hardly knew anymore. It's not like her cell had a window she could look through.

So she sat up, regretting to do so when a sharp pain on her chest presented itself like a bitch and she was met with her head spinning around too.

She cursed.

She doesn't feel so good.

In fact, she feels utterly like _shit_ right now. And _that's_ saying something because she almost never feels so weak before.

Gaz was anything but.

But right now, there was no words to describe the horrible sensation of your whole body betraying you, like all your energy's gone and the absence of it no longer enables you to do anything. Gaz felt so much of this from the small amount of time she spent here. It was hardly a month and it already feels like dying.

 _'I wish I could just fade away. Be gone.'_ she thinks bitterly.

 _'There's nothing for me here.'_

 _'Not anymore.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A memory._

 _'Why do you stand so close from the viewing panels?' a voice asks from behind._

 _'I want to see it.' she says, hardly noticing the other approaching her now._

 _'See what?' the voice asks again._

 _She pauses, turns around only to see him, a small smile on his stupid face._

 _She looks back in front of her, expression a bit irritated but eyes distant, almost contemplative._

 _She stares off into space, the stars in her eyes._

 _._

 _._

 _'Everything.' she answers._

 _._

 _And his smile widens._

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

By the far end of the dark room was the window that showed him the city.

Pol was currently sitting on a floating chair across from the great view, goggles placed on the low table sporting an empty vase. The entire room was submerged in darkness by now, the only source of light being the large oval window in front of him and the narrow dim lights lining the walls.

The particular mood of his environment set him to sit back on his chair and relax. Now he could reflect on the situation more and with a clear mind, he contemplated in peace.

 _"Computer"_ He bluntly states, a muted hum catching his hearing. _"Determine the coordinates of **Invader Zim**."_

The dim lights transitioned from a pink to green glow, indicating his Computer's awakening.

 ** _[Processing...]_**

 ** _[Processing...]_**

 ** _[Processing...]_**

 ** _[Information Classified]_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

She wasn't like everyone else that feared the unknown or the secrets that laid up in the heavens. Like her brother, she chose to find out what was beyond the veil of darkness that surrounds their planet.

They have chosen to seek out the worlds they've only seen through telescopes up on rooftops and hills.

Truly it was a dream. Well, to her at first.

But now, it was like hell above.

 _'Just let me be gone.'_

.

.

.

 _"What?!"_ blue eyes widened to a surprise. Pol made a turn to look behind, staring at the lights that spoke to him just now.

 _"Computer, elaborate access failure."_

 ** _[Seeking Invader...]_**

 ** _[Invader under Closed Data Protocol. Access must be granted through certification of mission.]_**

 _"So, his whereabouts are locked away in the database."_ Pol said quietly to himself. He then stood from the comfy floating chair and retrieved his goggles from the tabletop.

 _"What should I do then, Computer? T-to gain access?"_ He was pacing now, circling the rims of his eye wear with his finger as he stalked the room. _"I can't possibly request a mission related to extracting an invader like **him** from whatever planet he'd been banished to. It's too risky."_ A defiant hum could be heard but the Irken was too busy mumbling out worries to himself than to notice. _"With my rank of only a-a researcher, a fledgling to add, it seems only elite and trusted invaders could be granted access to meet him."_

 ** _[Master, perhaps—_**

 _"The empire knows how dangerous he is! It's a shock to all that the Control Brains did not chose to deactivate him. In fact_ —

 ** _[He is still on Irk]_**

A dream

A few blinks.

Then a drop of his possession on hand.

Finally, a turn from him. Now to face the screen that he did not notice appeared on the wall moments ago.

And then, to answer the statement, he asked his computer.

 _"What?!_

* * *

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

.

.

.

 _a/n it has been a while but I do hope this story progresses as I hope it would. Also, if you are interested to look at my art for this fic, you can see them in my DA account._

 _I've drawn Zim there but tbh, at the pace we're going, his appearance would probably be presented in the later chapters... so my apologies if I'm a little slow in working on the plot._

 _I go by my same username there so you can just check it out... and stuff... see the cover I did perhaps?..._

 _alrighty then..._


	4. SeEkEr

_**.**_

 _ **- SeEkeR-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **"If I fell towards the sky, will I die?**_

 _ **If I paced the moon with glee, will I see?**_

 _ **If you come to me and say all these words,**_

 _ **Will we finally fly like star-crossed birds?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

There was a window here, she noticed.

Where ever this was, it was better than her cell.

Except she was in a vat— a tub full of a pinkish slimy liquid that prevented her from feeling anything but the cold, chilling goo.

 _"Computer, start subject's extraction from the thamrot gel."_

 ** _[Starting extraction...]_**

A device humming was all that was heard in this lab that Gaz never been to before. Now that she was slightly more aware of her surroundings, this place looked a lot more, well, 'lived-in' she figured. Papers and all other rolled out yet scattered material littered the tables and shelves. They looked a lot like blueprints of various machines, scribbled with some form of alien chicken scratch. Gaz can't make out the extent of the clatter but what really got her attention was the wide oval window that took up most of the wall on the left.

Her amber eyes trailed the view, not at all bothered by the liquid that was slowly being sucked down the drain. She had felt better being inside the vat and was now in silent wonder why her chest feels alright as she gazed through the glass.

 _ **[Extraction complete. Release subject?]**_

 _"Um, no. Not yet, computer. Could you run a scan on her vitals?"_

Just as the tub was drained, a small rod appeared on top and lighted grid lines across Gaz's body. A few words emerged from the glass like a computer screen and the alien— Pol, (she had to remember that name) was quick enough to read through the information.

 _"Hmn... she seems fine now. Okay, computer. You may release her."_

Steam rose out of the machine as its door slid open with an automatic _beep._ Gaz reluctantly stepped out from the capsule and was met with the alien looming over her contemplatively.

 _"How are you feeling, F-313?"_ he asks, eyeing her features suspiciously as if she were to faint that second.

"Fine." Gaz says in a dismissive manner as she darts towards the large window. Pol lets her ignore his response but was quick to reach the human's side, standing a few feet away so as to not ruin her personal space.

 _"Good."_ he says, turning to her once and back towards the view in front of them. Pol realizes that this was her first time seeing the city from a tall view. He did not miss her amber eyes flaring a bit when a vessel passed. It was probably a Spittle Runner. He couldn't tell.

Right now, he was more attuned in seeing her reaction to the many ships loitering around the city in pink, violet, and magenta hues. To a common Irken like him, the sight was nothing spectacular. It was pretty, yes, seeing them crisscross the towering buildings like swimming fishes but to someone not of his world, it probably looked out of it.

 _"But I must say, F-313, you had me worried seeing you last night sprawled on the floor like that, racking out blood."_

She was silent as she answered, very not like her but was nonetheless looking at him sternly, devoid of much emotion but displeasure.

"Why didn't you just leave me there? It'll save you the trouble keeping me alive." Her tone was soft, almost a whisper, but her anger rose above it. "I was more than ready to die, you know."

He fought back a laugh. It was silly admitting this to the human but he had to give out an answer. Their situation as it is felt rather strange, surreal even, and he couldn't bear to be in her presence any longer with that ominous stare directly at him.

But he had to convince her to live, bring back the fire in those eyes now that he has found a clue for help (a clue in finding that 'banished' Invader).

 _"You are more important than you think, F-313."_ He states almost as if it were fact. He noticed the apparent scowl plastered on her face now as well as the crossing of her arms. Pol took in a weak gulp but pressed on. _"Which is why, starting now, you would have to be submerged in thamrot gel for a period of time until I think of a plan to treat that sickness of yours."_

"Tham-what gel?"

 _"Thamrot gel. It will keep you alive. For now... since it only reduces pressure on the bone and muscle."_

She side-eyes him but other than that, Gaz gave no indication of the gesture. But it was clear to Pol she was confused so he sighs and turns to her.

 _"The planet's atmosphere is dangerous for you, human. You may be able to breathe up here but that's not the problem. Due to the core's magnetic field, gravity pulls you down probably twice as much you are used to. So that is where the thamrot gel comes to mind."_ He holds up a vial containing the pink gel from his coat pocket, the glass reflecting Gaz's face as he moved closer.

 _"It will help reduce pressure on your body so as to not cause any internal damage. Though it may act as a soothing agent, it also heals up wounds faster than other liquids. So need not worry, F-313. You will be safe in my care, I assure you that."_

Gaz took in the information. She was slightly amazed upon finding that out. Turns out she wasn't close to dying as she thought. And now that she was in her right state of mind, she _did_ feel a lot better.

 _'Well, better as I can ever be.'_ She thinks bitterly, face still holding that scowl as she stood idly by the window.

Somehow, it confuses Gaz as to why Pol acts the way he does. Most of his kind wouldn't go as far as to find a cure for their experiments, right? Instead he helps her gain back her health, and ensures that he would treat her "safely".

What kind of an alien (well, as far as she knows, _"Irken"_ ) does that?

 _'Apparently the nice ones'_ , she jokes to herself. Gaz can only trust so little after all.

With a reluctant sigh, she finally turns to him. "I see that you're helping me. I just wonder why."

Pol twitches one eye but answers her regardless of his obvious discomfort. _"Something in you is different."_ He states almost to himself rather than the human for he was the one facing the window now. _"As I said before, you are not like my other specimens. You possess a power which I cannot yet grasp until you are well and healthy. But I can wait. Any Irken knows the true value of patience. And I know it will be worth it. **You** will be worth it, human."_

"Yeah..." Gaz scoffs. "That does _not_ sound freaky at all."

 _"... was that sarcastic?"_

Gaz doesn't answer, instead she just focuses her gaze back at the window, her eyes now trailing a rather gigantic vessel floating atop the clouds. It speeds up to the sky until nothing of it can be seen. And with that, Pol squeezes his eyes shut, and for a second he just signs again. _"Nevermind."_ He says, apparently giving up on the rather difficult specimen. _"Time will come when you'll see for yourself."_

"Sure. Whatever you say, _Pol_." Gas says monotonously, although she did emphasize on his name a little. Just to give a little recognition for him saving her life and all.

A few seconds passed in silence and Gaz starts to notice how the other seems to be fidgeting a lot. It was only now she understood that Pol was quite an awkward guy (alien). Probably more so than her brother. And that was saying something.

She lets out a tiny smirk as she turns to face him again, the staring out into the city thing becoming a quick bore now.

"What is this place anyway?" She asked to which the alien only blinks at almost dumbly.

 _"Hm? ...ah... well, this is my quarters. M-most of it, that is."_ Pol replies, obviously not okay with her presence now that she had no restraints and was free to roam. Okay, why _was_ she without restraints anyway?

 _"My sleeping quarters are located just behind that door"_ he points to a metal door to the right. _"But here is where I do most of my research as you can see from uh... the mess."_

Gaz turned her back from the viewing point, eyeing the room with a critical look. With an unimpressed shrug, she looks down on her hands, wrists free from metal cuffs.

"Why aren't I cuffed?"

 _"I saw no reason for you to attack me."_

"Oh really?" She crosses her arms. "Am I that useless now?

 _"It is not that, F-313. I just have... complete trust in you, 'is all."_

Okay, Gaz wasn't buying that and, quite lamely, so was Pol. He really needed to be more conceivable when it comes to relaying his own thoughts and opinions.

"It's **Gaz**. And what have I ever done to impose no threat to you? For all you know, I could've ran the moment that vat was released."

 _"But you didn't, F-313. Instead, you stood by and looked out the viewing panel with me."_

"... **Gaz**."

 _"Yes. **Gaz**. You are the Gaz-human. Subject F-313._ _"_ He sighs and brings his gloved hand to stoke his antenae. _"Quite frankly, I do not understand why you quarrel with me after I've kept you from dying. Do you wish for me to strap you in chains? Is that what you want?"_

"No" Gaz shrugs. "Was just curious actually. You don't seem to act like the rest of them."

 _"Charmed. But I must say, I am not that different. I take my subjects' proper treatment seriously, yes. But I will always remain loyal to the empire. If proven necessary, I will appease to their command whatever the cost."_

A long silence soon follows where Pol adjusts his goggles awkwardly and Gaz looking at herself through the reflection on the vat. Now that she noticed it, she'd lost some weight. It was no surprise to her how limp and lifeless she looked. She'd never exactly tried that goo they keep feeding her.

 _"Are you hungry?"_ Asks the Irken as if reading her thoughts. But by the time Gaz turns to him to answer, she found the alien tapping away on a computer, gloved hands briskly pressing about buttons.

"No. Just tired."

 _"Hm... I see. Well, I should return you to your cell, F-313. You deserve to rest properly so as you can be tested without further delay. I will send a droid to escort you to your cell."_

The automatic doors open, and quickly appears a small robot that was clutching what seems to be her restraints.

 _"Ah, good. The droid. Hm... that was fast."_

The machine let out a beeping noise that seemed to respond to the Irken and Gaz was taken aback to see them converse.

 _"Droid, set language to Yieph - Z - 5677805. T-the modified version please."_

 **[Yes, master. Setting language to Yieph-Z-5677805-M...]**

Gaz watched in silence as the droid rolled towards her with its tiny wheels. She raises one eyebrow upon seeing it lift up the restraints.

 **[Secure subject?]**

 _"A-ah... yes. Secure subject."_ Pol says meekly, a regretful tone in his voice.

"It talks." Was Gaz's sullen response to the metal clicking shut abound her wrists.

 _"Yes, I've made it set to... confabulate with you."_ Pol says as he walks her to the doors, the robot trailing behind. _"I had thought you would need a companion when I am not around. The droid will assist you in things you need. Food, hygiene— whatever it is necessary that you cannot do alone. Of course it cannot let you out of your cell but you can ask it to... I don't know, inform you about the planet, the race. Yes... that... educate yourself..."_

Pol led them to an elevator just outside his quarters and pressed a button that made it go down. _"As you must know,"_ He says as he stood warily next to Gaz. _"I cannot always attend to your needs, human. I am, at times, needed somewhere else. L-like..."_ He checks his wrist. _"Later, I must meet someone to discuss my... uh... **plans** for you. I-it is very important, yes... I am meeting him tonight s-so the droid will be in charge of your nourishments."_

"Who are you meeting?"

The automatic doors opened in time for Pol to ignore her question. Before she could ask again, Gaz saw that they were in a different floor from her holding station.

"Where are we?" she asked this time.

 _"A different level."_ Pol answers, walking in long strides that Gaz had to keep up with. He seemed a bit tense, Gaz noticed. _"Just above your previous facility."_

They continue to walk through the long corridor, passing by large metal doors that could lead to who knows where. At the end, the three of them reached a similar one that had a code lock at the side. _"I've relocated you to a... let's just say 'more comfortable' living space. The request was granted due to your critical condition which I told them would turn very serious if not treated properly."_

An "Oh" was Gaz's only reply upon entering.

The room was...well, BIG. Gaz couldn't keep herself from staring wide eyed for a second before she immediately went back to her default stoic look. At the center of the room was her cell which was, disappointingly, only a sparse bigger than her last. But what truly made her feel alright with this whole arrangement was the fact that a large window was present at the far end of the room.

A few other devices were present such as a vat much similar to the one in Pol's room, an oversized computer screen was attached next to it at the back of her cell, and many more machines with far-stretching cords circled the room.

 _"Well, this seems pleasing enough."_ Pol nods to himself. _"I trust you are comfortable with the arrangements, F-313?"_

Gaz gave him a nod and answered "Yeah" before being escorted inside her cell by the droid.

"And again, it's **Gaz**." She says, irritated but not quite angry. She felt tired and she wanted to rest now.

 _"Right. Well, I shall leave you two then."_ He took a glance at what appears to be a watch on his wrist and scowled. _"I-I must attend to other matters... c-concerning the empire." He looks at the droid. "Droid... I-I mean "N.A.R." inform me of any concerns if there be any."_

 **[Yes, master.]**

 _"Good. Now I'm off. I-I'll see you then, F-313."_

The doors shut before Gaz could correct the Irken once again. She took her time standing idly in front of the transparent walls as she scanned the room. When she was sure it was just her and the droid in there, Gaz debated whether or not she should rest now. With an unsure shrug, she steps closer to the robot stationed right outside her cell.

"Say, "N.A.R.", you wouldn't perhaps know who your master's meeting, don't you?"

.

.

.

* * *

He's rushing past the others.

If he wasn't quick enough, he could lose his ride. Pol knew that, if he ever missed it, he wouldn't get another chance.

He wouldn't get another chance to visit his friend.

Lots of Irkens littered the streets at the capital. Down here were all the ones like him who did not own their own vehicle. There was just not that many Irkens who made enough monies so they settled with commuting in mostly crowded transporters everyday.

And much to the dismay of Pol, his flight schedule for the night had been rescheduled too early. He needed to get to the port now if he didn't want to be late with his meeting.

 _"Computer, how far is Hangar 13?"_ Poll asks the device strapped to his wrist, stopping for a second to scan the area.

 **[Just turn to your right and you will find it between the docks containing fresh supplies.]**

Pol did as he was told and saw the sign that clearly read 'Hangar 13' in Irken. He was practically sprinting by now, running past bystanders that were busy about their day. Snack and Food stalls were lined up at the center of the Space Port and all that he could smell were delicious fresh-bakes, pastries, and fried foods. There was no time for him to linger with his growing cravings so Pol fastened his pace towards the entrance.

Lots of crates containing various shipments and products were stacked nearby the transport terminal and Pol was quick to avoid tripping or bumping into any of the large boxes as he entered through the doors. He sighs in delight as he sees not much of a line to enter the ship and laxes upon seeing there was still room to sit.

With the ship starting to hover out of the port and the passengers securing their seat belts, the thrusters flared to life in a swift hum as the pilot switched on the airlock.

In thirty minutes they'd be arriving to their destination— Ikiirm.

And for the first time since their training, he'd be meeting _him_.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Subject wishes to know master's meeting partner?]**

"Um... yes." Gaz wasn't expecting much of an answer from the droid but surprisingly, after a few beeps and clinks, it was able to give her enough information about Pol's appointment.

 **[processing...]**

 **[access granted...]**

 **[identity... Invader Skoodge]**

"Hm... 'Invader Skoodge', huh?" It was a weird name but she heard weirder ones before. "Who is he? What does he do?"

 **[notable achievements include first mission success in Operation Impending Doom II and the capture of rouge Invader Zi** —

"Why is he meeting him?" Gaz cuts off, not particularly interested with the rest of the details.

 **[access denied...]**

"Okay... _where_ is he meeting him?"

 **[Ikiirm...]**

Gaz arched an eyebrow at that. Upon being close enough to the droid, she crosses her arms as she sat to the floor.

"Tell me about that place."

A couple of beeps.

 **[Ikiirm:]**

N.A.R. shows a holographic image of the moon to which Gaz begrudgingly looks at from across her cell. It looked like a giant purple marble.

 **[Second to the three moons of Irk. The moon contains breathable atmosphere and is composed primarily of purple silicate rock.]**

He zooms in on the image as a series of buildings can be seen stretching over hologram.

 **[Terrain has been built to suffice trading and shipment of various products to be delivered planet-bound or for exporting. The moon is a notable place of business, often associated with middle-class merchants and ship traders. Transactions can range from in-person exchange to the use of cryptocurrency although it is less likely to use the latter.]**

"Why would Pol meet an Invader there?" Gaz says as her hand trailed to support her chin. "What _is_ an Invader anyway?"

 **[Due to my master's commands, I cannot tell you the purpose of his departure. But what I can tell you is that he will be meeting Invader Skoodge to seek out closed archival information. The meeting was not instructed from higher ups rather, it was set by him personally.]**

"So, top secret stuff." Gaz taps her chin, appearing to be very curious yet very tired at the same time. Although she wanted to rest, she couldn't help finding more about this world she was forced in to. The thought of escaping temps her now that she was starting to learn more and more of her captors.

"Does it have to do with me?" She asks again, now laying her back on the cool floor of her cell.

 **[Classified...]**

She sighs and got up again, facing the droid once more. It was a bit amusing seeing the small looking robot with shiny blue eyes and a pair of clawed hands roll about on it's tiny wheels. To Gaz, N.A.R. looked too much of a metal child or some other small creature considering it only stood to reach her hips. Irkens on the other hand (from what she's seen of them) stood slightly less taller than average humans. The tallest she's seen was about five feet and a few inches and that was Pol.

"Whatever." She says, letting out a yawn as she stretched her arms. But much to the droid's surprise (if robots _can_ feel surprised), she didn't give in to her growing tiredness and instead, sat back against her arms to support her thin frame.

"Now," Says the human slowly, contemplatively, a strange look in those amber eyes. "Tell me about Invaders."

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _a/n To be clear where I got some terms like, let's say the moon_ — _Ikiirm, I took some ideas from sailorcelestial on her DA account about the IZ universe. To be honest, it's kinda hard thinking of Irken terms and other space stuff so you might notice heavy Star Wars influences here and there and the occasional real sciency things I research about. Oh and I also wikia everything before writing so there's that..._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was fun to write about Irk and it's race. We'll see what happens with Pol in the next chapter when he meets Skoodge. Also, you'll never know, we might be closer to Zim than I actually anticipated. But man, this is still such a slow burn... *sighs*_


	5. MeSsEnGeR

**_._**

 ** _- MeSsEnGeR-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Where do stars go?_**

 ** _Where can I see the moon?_**

 ** _When will I ever see_**

 ** _the rays of the afternoon?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

The docks were exceptionally frozen this time of day, Pol thought. From where he sat by the window of the transporter, he could see the famous purple snow of Ikiirm covering most of the dark landscape like a blanket. And with this, Pol blanched. He realized the moon was on its _waxing_ which meant the long cold nights and he mentally slapped himself for forgetting to change his uniform to suit the climate.

 _'Stupid, stupid...'_

 **[Attention passengers]** says the intercom suddenly which stole Pol and everyone's attention. **[We are about to land in a few moments. You are advised to wear your safety belts due to hazardous weather conditions. Please do as advised.]**

Pol gives an annoyed look as he silently does as they were told.

Minutes later, with the thrusters finally coming to a halt, the cold chilling air swoops in as the metal doors automatically open. Pol all but sets his PAK's thermal heating on high, all the while wrapping himself tightly on his lab coat.

 _'Great,'_ he thought bitterly. _'Just my luck visiting him on a night like this.'_

Regardless of the untold weather and the practically unsafe landing system moments ago, Pol raced on past the other passengers, carefully avoiding any security who would take notice of his speedy advance.

Safely away form unwanted attention, the bespectacled Irken found his exit out of the crowded docks and into the brightly-lit city of Ikiirm.

Here, he would see an old friend.

 _If_ he could still call him one.

 _'Skoodge, I hope you haven't changed as much as I did...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

The streets were littered with busy bodies like himself, some not of his kind like the Pookesians and Hobos that were there to make business with the merchants of Irk. It was sort of like the Capital, the moon being packed with people all the time. And it was here the biggest of Irken corporations held meetings with other business executives of foreign planets, making it one of the empire's prime domains concerning its economy. And it was common knowledge to most Irkens that being able to work here could only show a high status— a status he knew Skoodge to be having.

 _'He's probably living the life...'_

 _Sigh..._

Ignoring the sudden thought, Pol, with skidding legs, went past the multitudes who trod the snowy purple streets, each accompanied by their SIR units and other droids of various design. And looking through the area, Pol noted the great changes since his last visit. There were more high-rise buildings now than ever which, given the immense height, engulfed his view of the night sky.

Although the two other moons were obscured from sight, the presence of Irk remained at the center of it all and it was then Pol found himself slowing his pace to peer at his home planet, a look of slight awe plastered on his pale green face.

He saw the magnificent amaranth and magenta of his world, faint light lavender circling the atmosphere in waves and laps. It was like seeing a ball of purple-pink ocean, so unlike the ones filled with the poisonous blue liquid— more like a friendly reminder of where he came from, a symbol of his purpose he must serve till death.

 _"By the Tallest of Irk...it's beautiful."_

Captivated, the lanky Irken realized now that he was far away and surrounded by things very new to him, his planet indeed never looked so beautiful. And seeing something familiar look so breathtaking and peaceful even in the bitter cold had caused a calming effect on his nerves.

 _"What am I so worried about? I can take this."_

 _"This... this is easy."_

He stood still for what felt like hours, ignoring the rest of the aliens who were annoyed by his sudden halt, one of them accidentally bumping his shoulder in the process.

 _Sigh..._

 _"...beautiful."_

 _vzzzzzt! vzzzzzt!_

Blue eyes blinked. It seems his wrist device vibrated.

 **[Master.]**

 _"Hm?"_

 **[I hate to disrupt your staring but you have less than eight minutes if you wish to arrive at the agreed location on time.]**

Pol checks his wrist device and indeed, he was running a little late.

 _"Dammit."_ Mutters the Irken as he releases his PAK legs, beginning his dash atop the buildings.

.

.

.

* * *

 _clink!_

 _twack!_

 _Bzzt Bzzzt! Bzzt Bzzzt!_

There were clinking noises.

 _Thud!_

Everywhere.

 **[Seeking cognitive response...]** says an artificial monotonous voice.

For the rest of the night all she heard was its hollow tune, playing like scratchy radio noise— trying to relay to her anything it could about this strange planet she was in.

She knew it was her fault the machine kept talking to her.

But sitting there, listening about the creation of PAK units, to the first group of Irken Elite, to the unfortunate events of Operation Impending Doom I, and _now_ to the _freaking_ War on Vort, Gaz couldn't stand it.

She just couldn't.

Not with how much the insufferable robot was making her yawn every five seconds.

 **[Subject F-313, respond...]**

 _Yawn._

"I'm awake."

 **[Good. I believe I have your attention?]**

"Not like anyone's here to steal it."

 **[Excellent... Now, where was I?"**

 _Yawn._

"The part where you were gonna tell me something boring." She says indifferently, legs crossed on the cold white floor of her containment cell, she held her head down to look directly at the tiny robot outside, amber eyes displaying anything but an eager look.

"Please," she says oh so sarcastically, "By all means, tell me more."

The robot, N.A.R., gives her a placid look, clearly oblivious to her sentiments.

 **[Gladly]**

Amber eyes gave a murderous look.

 _'shit'_

 **[Now, moving on with the war currently happening as we speak,]**

 _'SHIT!'_

 _'shitshitshitshitshit'_

 **[As you know, Tallests Red and Purple had sent out _blah blah blah blah_ decree informing all Irkens _blah blah blah blah_ Invader Zim was to be charged of treason for causing _blah blah blah blah_ as well as defending the rights of _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ But his trial on Judgementia earned him many supporters _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ the likes of which he thought to exploit. Among many, Invader Zim was known to be _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ which made it difficult because _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah His imprisonment_ _meant blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah so they chose to exile him once and for all to blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah blah blah...]_**

Gaz could only stroke her temples in a less relaxing manner than she intended.

This was going to take a while, she figured.

 _'You gotta be shitting me.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

It was possible.

But...

Perhaps it was just a passing thought, a random, irrelevant notion brought up to his mind by the cold unyielding snow which rendered him feeble and practically freezing in the streets.

Pol, in his current predicament, thinks of many things while doing meager tasks like jumping rooftop to rooftop.

He thinks about himself and the world— his world, his planet and his empire.

The girl— _Gaz_ , subject F-313.

This whole experiment.

And now, without much of a thought to explain why, his friend.

 _"Skoodge..."_

He thought about forgiveness, redemption— a concept he was unfamiliar with due to a past filled with mistakes and failures. Perhaps he suddenly thought of hope, how there was a chance to settle things once and for all.

A chance to explain everything.

 _'Perhaps he would see me in a different light..."_ Pol thought, missing to avoid the pole that clashed right into his face.

 _WAM!_

 _"Gah!"_

 **[Master, please be more aware of your surroundings. One must be wary while in these parts of the city.]**

 _"Yes, I know that, Computer."_ The Irken answers dryly, gloved hands adjusting his now crooked goggles from the impact.

He looks at his surroundings.

It was still full of buildings both old and new, shining brightly more so than the stars above.

Pol was getting sick of it with how everything looked the same but was probably more annoyed with the growing cold which gave him a disadvantage he wasn't willing to admit to anyone yet. Not like there'd be anyone to admit to.

So he sighs.

 _"How far am I to the Toresaris?"_ he says with a gruff, tired voice.

 **[Right past the corner, beside the Quaim Hotel.]**

So he was near.

 _"Got it."_

He retracted his PAK legs (which were frozen by now due to the cold) and got to his feet, racing past the maze of buildings all bright with big neon lights and flashy signs. As he was nearing the hotel, Pol bit hard on his teeth as the purple snowfall began to persistently send a chill through his system.

 _this damn weather..._

He held on to his coat more firmly then, adjusting his googles as he came to a stop in front of the tall, rather posh building.

With skidding frozen legs, Pol entered through glass doors.

 _vzzzzzt! vzzzzzt!_

 _His device vibrated again._

 **[Two minutes.]** His computer reminded him offhandedly

He blanched.

And he was off in an instant.

.

.

.

* * *

Gaz figured it was time.

 **[The aftereffects of this so called _"revolution"_ got the attention of the masses who then sought to _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ and were then able to form an alliance with one another as they ****_blah blah blah blah blah blah_** ** _blah blah blah blah blah blah..._ ]**

Well, it _was_ time the moment the annoying machine started babbling about unnecessary things for hours and hours.

 **[Furthermore, without their leader, the resistance had to go in hiding, leaving them vulnerable against** ** _blah blah blah blah blah blah and so the empire saw this chance to_** ** _blah blah blah blah blah blah_ once and for all.]**

Frankly, it was getting quite annoying.

 _Grrrrrrr..._

But Gaz practiced patience. She had to— now that the circumstances had changed and required her to be as vigilant as possible. She needed to know all she could and any information, when used correctly, could turn to her favor.

She realized all this the moment Pol insisted in keeping her alive.

 _'I'm the only one killing myself here.'_

 _'I have to try.'_

 _'Escape.'_

She looked up from her nails to peer at the robot still in front of her, clinking and beeping away clumped up data and information like a ball of useless junk. It was a waste how all of it was being spilled out as if Dib was there to annoy her about Bigfoot again— him with his _stupid_ voice seeking her out just to tell her how his mission went.

That he was _actually_ happy Bigfoot noticed him this time and ran so he had to chase him and stuff.

... _Dib_

Her look changed to malice.

 _'Fuck it.'_

 _WAM!_

Without much indignation, Gaz slammed both her hands on the transparent wall, the noise reverberating over the now silent room. This earned attention from the robot which was quick to shut up from its gibberish, now silent as the human who it was speaking to moments ago.

 **[Subject F-313? What is the matter?]**

This was it.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Her head was starting to ache. She had to do it.

She was gonna tell this thing to fucking scram and give her peace and quiet.

"What's the matter," She says in a low voice. "Is that I want you to—

 _cough!_

 _?!_

She was coughing. Hard, practically hacking away what was left in her stomach.

"What the—

 _cough! cough! cough! cough!_

 **[Detecting low levels of blood pressure. F-313, stay put as I open your containment cell.]**

 _Beep!_

The walls were sliding down.

An idea came to mind then.

 **[I must transfer you to the vat immediately.]**

 _...chance!_

Gaz was kneeling on the floor, both hands on her throat as she coughed and hacked.

She had her one eye closed as tears began to form on the corners.

But she could see it.

Her chance.

The walls around her sunk down and the robot busily typed away commands on the vat a few feet away.

With her shaky legs, Gaz manages to stand up, taking a few steps out of her cell.

 **[Okay, the vat is almost ready. Please step out of your containment cell now, F—**

 _Thud!_

Suddenly, with a surge of determination she lunges forward, striking the robot form behind.

 ** _[F-313, what are you_ —**

"Shut up!"

Flailing robotic arms found their way around her waist but Gaz wanted none of that so she quickly tears one of them out from its metal body like it was nothing, tossing it to the side like a toy. The robot froze like it was actually afraid for its life but Gaz paved no mind as she pinned it harder on the floor, turning its small body to the side. With her free hand, she quickly grabs the back of its head and opens the compartment revealing the many colored wires connected to its motherboard.

 **[Da-danger detected, a-alerting Ma-ma-master.]**

"Oh, no you don't."

 _Wam!_

She spots the wire she was looking for— the yellow one— and yanks several more away so that she could rearrange them to better suit her goal.

She smirks.

 _Too easy._

"I can't believe I didn't thought of this sooner."

 **[S-system on hold. Structural de-de-deformation detected. Re-re-reboot device?]**

"Yes."

 _Cough._

"Reboot device."

 **[Confirmed. Rebooting de-device. N.A.R. unit stabilizing in ten minutes...]**

 _...yes_

 **[0%...1%...2%...3%...4%...5%...6%** **—**

... _YES!_

As the startup continued Gaz could only stare at the broken down robot in silence.

She did it.

But with a price.

 _cough! cough! cough!_

She stands and looks around her, body sore from the adrenaline rush.

On a nearby table, she spots several vials of that pink goo— thamrot gel— she recalls Pol explaining to her to be the thing keeping her alive.

Reaching out, Gaz grabs the thing, opens it and downs the contents like it was water.

The liquid didn't taste half bad and Gaz wasn't taking any chances of getting sick again.

And so she drinks from another vile, tossing the empty glass on the floor.

Feeling a bit re-energized, Gaz continued to survey her surroundings.

From the looks of it, they were alone. No other alarm was sounded when she attacked which was weird since she figured N.A.R. to take immediate action once she stepped out of line.

"Stupid robot." She says with a soft voice. Coughing made it harder to speak clearly.

"If I'd known better, I could have taken you down from the start."

She glances around her again, this time looking at the half-filled vat she was suppose to go into. The pink transparent jelly from inside was still, faintly glowing in the now dim room.

Gaz, as she steps forward, places her hand on the glowing glass. She sees her reflection right in front of her, the look of a girl who was so tired and in need of a rest.

She sinks to the floor then, her back to the vat. She stares back at the robot who was now 30% complete, one arm missing and practically lifeless on the floor.

She sighs, brings her knees up to her chest and closes her eyes.

In her mind, she counts away the percentage to a hundred, planning away her escape.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Master, there has been a distress call... but it was brief without any details as to why.]**

 _"What?! From who?"_

 **[N.A.R. the nutrition droid.]**

 _"Oh, well..."_

He paused, gloved hands inches away from the elevator button.

 _"It couldn't be that bad, right? I mean, I did program him to suit F-313's needs in case she suffered from her panic attacks again. He might've just been over-reacting. Haha...you know how my droids are."_

 **[...]**

 _"I'm sure it was nothing, Computer."_

 **[Right.]**

With a nod to himself, Pol presses the button for the 20th floor.

 _"I can't just back down from this, Computer."_ He sighs and readjusted his goggles. _"This might be my only chance to meet him again. I don't need distractions."_

 **[It might've concerned your experiment, master. You can never know.]**

 _"Well, we can know about it later. Right now, I have something of equal relevance to discuss."_

 **[Yes... indeed.]**

 _Sigh..._

 _"Good."_

 **[Good.]**

Blue eyes revealed a flick of annoyance but before Pol could make a remark about how it was impossible to find out about this so called "distress call", there was a loud _ding_ and the elevator doors slid open revealing a very bright corridor.

A wave of nervousness suddenly engulfs him. And with shaking legs, he steps out, ignorant of the racing footsteps from behind.

 _"Pol?"_

Says a familiar voice.

 _"Is that you?"_

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_


	6. EsCaPe

**_._**

 ** _- EsCaPe-_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The heavens weep as_** ** _you_** ** _fall apart_**

 ** _S_** ** _eething in your rage_** ** _as it started to rain_**

 ** _But will you come to me so we can restart?_**

 ** _Let's put back the pieces that remain_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

.

.

.

 _"I take it you have something to discuss with me?"_ The voice, **Skoodge** , says to the baffled Irken before him.

 _"Y-yes..."_ The other finally manages to stammer out. He couldn't help but gape at him, still caught up over the sight of his old 'friend' clad in expensive magenta clothing and other such garnishes that decorated higher ranked Invaders.

Commanders.

Heck, he even had a _freaking_ **Citadel Badge** and all that Pol could do was _not_ try to look like an envious fool in front of his guest.

 _"_ _I was starting to wonder when you'd arrive. Good thing I ran into you on the way down, huh?"_

 _"Yeah. Good thing."_

 _"So... uh... Pol."_ Skoodge says as he brushed off lint from his shoulder nervously. _"_ _I suppose we should get right to it then?"_

 _"Ah, yes... right._ _The meeting."_

Skoodge gave him a concerned look, not sure how to handle the situation as well, but smiled reluctantly at the taller Invader.

 _"Follow me, old friend."_ Pol finally says, readjusting his goggles.

He turns around then to lead them to their reserved area, unaware of the droplets of purple icicles on his lab coat that trailed behind.

Skoodge smiles to himself as he shakes his head in wonder.

 _"Some things never change..."_

And the two Irkens were off, entering through the golden double doors of the Toresaris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sparks emitting from the tool she was using proved efficient enough for her final ramifications on the droid. She rewired and added features of her own so that it will follow her every command. Soon, there won't be any semblance that this was the previous robot that 'tended to her nutritions', no, this will be _her_ robotㅡ her minion.

"Get up."

The droid obliges and Gaz can't help but smirk to herself. This was too easy, she could already form the plan in her head.

Reprogram the robot, escape through the vents, hijack a ship and be on her merry way.

Her escape was a step done to her relief and just a few more, she was out of here.

But first...

"Show me the map of this facility, preferably the piping systems." She orders, closing the tool box and pushing it away under a steel table. She stands up from the floor she was scrouching on, flattenig the creases that formed on her clothes in the process. The facility's uniform they provided for live test subjects didn't exactly fit to her liking. If anything, the white sheet looked like an over-sized t-shirt with the Irken's red insignia on the center. She looked like a ghost just wearing it.

And Gaz did not take too kindly her appearance at the moment.

Sighing to herself, Gaz settles her growing irritation, seeing as there was no other way to fix her wardrobe.

"Highlight any unused areas with an exit." She says with a low voice, the coughing fit from a while ago proving very unhelpful to her.

"And provide me the details in their security features."

There was a quiet _beep._

 **[Processing...]** the droid says in monotone.

Then a hologram of the whole facility appears from the droid's oculars. Gaz steps closer to the machine, reaching forward to touch the hologram so that she could trace the paths she planned to take that were now highlighted green. The droid carefully plans with her, informing her of which turn to take and what door to enter through without delay.

She liked this new version of the robot more, talking only when she asked it some thingㅡ straight to the point, not wasting her precious time.

 _'As it should be.'_

Gaz was openly smiling now, glad she took up lessons in engineering and robotics back home. At least there was something to be glad with, unlike her pathetic apparel at the moment.

With the family she grew up with, it was close to impossible getting away from the science and mathematics. She had to study and work her way through the project just so she could he in par with her brother.

So that they could _both_ be in the program togetherㅡ headed by Dr. Membrane himselfㅡ their father.

And now, all of it was working it's way to help her 'get out from this shithole', as she liked to put it.

Somehow, she couldn't help feel proud of herself, even just a little.

She needed as much reassurance she could get, she figured. And if no one was there to give it for her, she'd likely cheer herself on.

Anything to get away from crippling depression and anxiety that came with her situation.

But really...

And _really,_ really...

She was starting to lose it here in a way that she felt so drained and just so weak.

In truth, she wished so badly to return.

She just wanted to go back.

To go back to where she knew she was safeㅡ where she didn't have to worry.

And getting away from thisㅡ from _all_ of thisㅡ would be like a dream come true.

If only she hadn't been foolish back then.

She could've gotten away...

Away from the worm hole...

And she wouldn't have landed here in the first place...

But...

Now that she thought of itㅡ

 **No.**

Things didn't happen that way. The reality of it all was that she's _here._ Suck **_here_**. Suck on Irk with nobody to help her...

Yet still...

Deep down, she knew it wouldn't made much of a difference anyway.

Getting away or not...

It was her or them.

She chose herself.

Abandoned being selfish for once.

 ** _'And look where that got you.'_**

A metal hand brought her back from her reverie. She remembered she reattached that hand a few minutes ago.

 **[Pathway complete. Shall we proceed to the plan, Miss?]**

Gaz shakes her head, clearing it of all thoughts of mistakes and failures and all unnecessary emition in the process. She was back with her uncaring demeanorㅡ her amber gaze narrowed and her arms crossed protectively around her.

 **[Miss?]**

She forgot she was the machine's master now. Which meant it will be referring to her as such.

It disturbed her, in a way, more than she thought.

"Don't call me that." She says annoyedly, crossing her arms to her chest. "Just call me Gaz."

 **[Very well, Miss Gaz.]**

She signs.

"Whatever."

A tiny beep answered her.

 **[Shall we proceed, Miss Gaz?]**

'Proceed', she wondered. Should it be now? Later? How soon?

When?

She takes a couple seconds contemplating her next move, reviewing the plan in her head. She and the droid were planning the paths they were going to take for a while now, and judging by the view on the window outside, it was getting quite late into the night. Heck, she felt tired to the bone with how much she thought of ways and routes to get out.

And if she was being honest, she wasn't sure herself how exactly she was going to pull this off. According to the holographic map, the research facility looked just like a maze of corridors and rooms. From the inside, there were twists and turns leading to all kinds of rooms. And from the skeleton of the facility, the piping system where she wanted to go, the paths seemed to take a more complicated route.

So the vents were the safest place.

And if she wanted to escape, she would be relying on the droid's directional abilities as well as her skills in blending in the background. Who knew her creeping around abandoned buildings would pay off.

So now she was confident.

But not confident enough.

She knew she was missing something here.

Yet she needed to act fast before Pol came back from wherever moon he was visiting.

"Droid," Gaz manages to say, already feeling a headache coming in. "Pack me some of those bottles in the freezerㅡ the pink ones. And if you see a small tool box around, you pack it too."

 **[Affirmative.]**

Gaz was about to respond when a sharp pain on her head greets her. Yep, it was a headache.

 _'Shit.'_

She had to sit this one down for a minute so she sits on a tall stool by the laboratory table.

 **[Shall I also retrieve some snacks from the vending machine outside, Miss Gaz? You are looking... unwell.]**

"Yeah... yeah. Grab anything that's edible. But don't get anything weird."

 **[I assure you, Miss Gaz, that Irken snacks are universally edible. It is also a top ranking item in the Floxia Galaxy, just so you'd know, where culinary achievements are highly prioritized. and--**

"Well, stop rambling! Don't make me reprogram you again _N.A.R._ " Gaz threatens.

Nothing is said after that as the droid rolls hurriedly out the exit and Gaz all but watches him leave, rolling her eyes.

 _'So much for being my perfect minion...'_

The moment of silence that followed were a blessing now, ridding her of her headache as the annoying beeping noise was momentarily gone.

With a sigh, Gaz stands up from the seat, looking around the dim lab for anything she could pack with her.

The security cameras were off now, hacked away after the fuss with the N.A.R. robot. All she had to do was successfully operate the badly running lab computer she found on the farthest corner and open the commands for the cameras to do her tamping.

Didn't take less than two minutes.

Now, she was smugly standing at the center of the huge lab, crossing her path towards the window where she oversaw the bustling alien city with it's flying vehicles and glowing artificial lights. Inside the lab, however, it was rather dim and very much cold. The temperature was relatively cool now and actually helped soothe her head but with the flimsy uniform as her only heat source, she was starting to shiver.

So once again annoyed, Gaz stopped her probing from the window, turning around just in time for the metal doors to slide open as her 'minion' of a robot stepped in with a bundle of snacks latched in its metal arms.

 **[I'm back with snacks, Miss Gaz! I-I intended to get you the healthier variety of dried salted greens with an assortment of flavors. You should try one right now, I assure your tasting buds will be very _very_ delighted.]**

She was still shivering, listening with only one ear as the growing cold consumed her thoughts of finding warmth.

"Just... pack them up. I'm not really that hungry."

 **[Ah, as you wish, Miss Gaz...]** There was a sound of hydraulics working, and Gaz stared silently as the droid opened it's compartment located on its torso to store the snacks along with the bottles she told it to get.

But then there was a drafty wave of air that swept around her, forcing her to hug herself helplessly in an attempt to keep warm.

A fruitless attempt, and very much annoying as hell.

Frozen hell.

"N-N.A.R..." She stammers angrily. "Take me inside Pol's quarters. _N-now._ I need to get some stuff there. You know the passcode, right?"

 **[Of course.]** Her droid answers her, finished with sorting out the items inside it's compartment. He rolls towards the exit, a few paces from the grumbling and cold human trailing behind.

Forget her escape plan, she was going to find her something appropriate to wear.

[ **Follow me, Miss.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The transparent ceiling of the Toresaris dining hall beheld a magnificent view of the stary sky, the view of Planet Irk as its centerpiece. This was one of the attractions the hotel provided for tourists, making it popular among Irkens and other planetary races.

Below the metal enforced glass ceiling were a few more guests enjoying their night with colorful drinks and bowls of snacks to share, each one immersed with their own deep conversation with the other.

The snow and the cold outside were filtered out by the building's effective thermal heating, much to Pol's relief. Here, where it was warm, he could relax.

For just a bit, he thought.

All around was the soft chattering of other Irkens. The large dining hall proved effective to set the mood for private meetings, with the lighting set to a dim warm look on the atmosphere. There were even small booths with golden metal walls separating them, each decorated with shining golden ornaments and magenta plants that only bloomed in Irkiim.

Pol found himself patiently waiting in one of the smaller booths, safely a few distances away from the others. And truth be told, he worked hard reserving this table just for this nightㅡ sacrificing a month's pay with only eating a few times a week.

And since Skoodge was the one who ininsisted on getting their drinks and snacks (because apparently, he was very specific in his eating as he pointed out to the other Irken) Pol reluctantly stayed on his seat, admiring the view above from time to time with a faint interest.

The troublesome purple snow that gathered within the ceiling was ruining his view of Irk though.

He squints his blue eyes at the direction above, very much annoyed.

But still...

He at least could trace out the their planet from hereㅡ the rich magenta and amarath color of their planet not obscured completely. In a way, it helped calm his nerves down, the aftershock from his meeting with Skoodge leaving him and is now replaced with a more calm demeanor, looking much more professional than he anticipated.

But it was _this_ than looking like a desperate fool in front of his once close confidant.

So yes, he chose to look decent.

 _"Hope I didn't take too long. You looked bored."_

 _"Not at all, old friend. I was simply admiring the view above."_

Skoodge takes a seat across from him, settling the two trays before them. Behind him was a waiter who placed two more on the tabletop which Skoodge thanked afterwards with a tip.

And Pol can't help but gape at the amount of food that was presented to him. There was just so many, lined up in intricate platters and bowls. Fried ones, baked ones, frozen ones with their own dip and sauce, not to mention the rich flavor he could taste just by smelling them. The gathering aromas were combining into a rich, powerful and appetizing effect on his spooch. This was just like in the docks ㅡ him racing to the transporter where he was assaulted by the smell of freshly cooked food.

 _"Did I, uh... get too much?"_

" _No, Skoodge. This... this is splendid. Just how can I repay you?"_

" _Nah,"_ He answers with a smile _. "Everything's on me, buddy."_

Pol returned a guilty smile.

 _"Oh, don't look at me like that, Pol. This is the least I can do to repay **you**. I was surprised myself getting your message the other day. Didn't know you still wanted to hang out with me. And the **Toresaris** of all places?! You're really something, Pol."_

" _Thank you, old friend. But it was nothing."_ He confeses. "Just wanted to talk."

 _"Oh, right." says Skoodge as he popped a few crisp slices of meat into his mouth, tossing another into the yellow dip."You wanted to talk to me about something, right? Just spill away, Pol."_

Breathing determinedly, Pol reaches from his Pak to get a small tablet.

 _"You see, Skoodge. I need your help in something."_

 _"Sure. Whatever it is, I might be able to help."_

 _"It's... it's about a new experiment I'm working onㅡ my test subject, actually. I refer to her as F-313."_

He hands the other the tablet, swiping a bite himself of a glazey donut.

 _"Uh, wow..."_ Skoodge licked off the sauce from his gloved fingertip, reading through his friend's research data as he did so. He was carefully chewing and skimming through at the same time, Pol silently watching him with a reserved look.

 _"And, what exactly do you need my help with this... thisㅡ_

 _"Human."_

Skoodge looks up at him.

 _"Yeah... 'human'. What do you need my help with it?"_

Pol was forced to swallow hard, looking away momentarily as he leaned a bit closer towards his companion.

 _"I went to visit the doctor, you see, for him to check up on my subject. At that time, F-313 was very weak and otherwise in a critical condition. Unfortunately, she was close to death than I anticipated."_

The chewing noises stopped.

 _"And a funny thing, really, is that I never even knew my subject was called a Human when I was studying her. It was the doctor who revealed to me that fact."_

Skoodge was very silent as the other continued to talk, unsure where the conversation was leading.

 _"But what really is strange is that the Doctor refused to help me treat my subject. Of course I asked him to tell me what I would have to do to at least stable her condition. But he refused."_

There was a pause where Pol narrowed his blue eyes at his friend.

 _"And do you know what he told me afterwards?"_

Skoodge shook his head 'no'.

And Pol smiles, chuckling darkly.

 _"He told me I should ask **Invader Zim** for help."_

 _"..."_

Silence. The two were silent for a while. But Pol wanted to go right to the point and so he continues.

 _"I need your help to get to him, Skoodge. I know he isn't out of our reaches yet. He hasn't been exiled yet. And before he does, I need a word from him."_

 _The other was furiously shaking his head, the trays of snack left unattended at the moment._

 _"No. Absolutely no way!"_ He half shouts, half whispers. _"T_ _his is crazy, Pol and you know it! Why would you even consider to ask that traitor for help? How important is this experiment to you?!"_

His friend was too stubborn to back down, a first.

 _"I am not doing this for myself, Skoodge. If I succeed in my research, the whole Empire will benefit from it."_

 _"Look, Pol... Iㅡ_

 _" **Please** , Skoodge. I ask this as a friend. This will my my only request from you. I won't ask another."_

 _"But Iㅡ_

One look. He only got one look from the taller and rather determined Irken and he knew there was no way out of this.

Meeting up with Zim to talk? It was... possible. With his rank, he was able to let it pass. And besides, the troublesome outlaw was safely locked up in tight security. A harmless visit could he prepared for.

So taking one last look at the research data, (data which he can sort of piece together) Skoodge lets out a long breath, handing the tablet back to Pol.

 _"Fine."_ he says in mock surrender. Knowing full well that the other would shower him with appreciation and gratefulness by now.

But before a single 'thank you' escaped the other's lips, Skoodge thought up a wonderful condition for this favor.

 _"I'll grant you access to him **if** you swear to come training again soon."_

 _"W-what?!"_ Pol chokes on a sticky bun he was swallowing. Skoodge was surprised his friend was able to finish half of the food items already.

But nonetheless, Pol's expression was priceless so at least Skoodge was getting something out of this.

 _"You heard me, Pol."_ he says smugly, sipping from a straw. _"It's time to be a **real** Invader, no more research and data for you after all of this. Cuz I want you on my team."_

 _"T-that's... that's great and all, dear friend, but I have a whole new experiment to finish through. Not to mention it will take a many months just to get results."_

Skoodge rolled gis eyes. 'This guy was just not getting it.'

 _"For Tallests' sake, Pol, there's no need to rush. All I'm saying is that you need to get a career going if you want to move forward in your life. I'm offering you extra help here."_

There was a pause where the other was deeply contemplating about it. He hadn't expected to he presented with this idea. All throughout their time, one thing was in his mind.

Everything was about F-313.

 _"Well... If you put it that way..."_ Pol answers unsurely, looking rather skeptical but convinced at the same time.

 _"See?"_ Skoodge tries to coax. _"It'll be fun. There's no shame in going through training twice. I know other Invaders who do and some of them even had to go five times."_

Pol gives him a light nod then smiles.

 _"Yes. Thank you, Skoodge. It does sound like a wonderful idea."_

They shook hands after that.

 _"That's what friends are for, Pol. Oh, and you can count on me with Zim. Just wait until I set a schedule for your visit."_

It look like they were just about done. The empty snack bowls were piled haphazardly on top of each other, Pol can't believe he ate all that but thinking about it now, the two of them always did eat a lot back in the day.

Always spending free time in the mess hall, just laughing around with jokes.

'The good 'ol days...'

A small laugh earns back Pol's attention to his friend. The other was stiffling out laughter as he wiped his mouth clean with a napkin, burping in the process.

 _"But be warned." He says to the bispectacled Irken. "Not all conversations with the guy end up very useful."_

Pol frowned. He knew that. Of course he knew that. He was practically planning a waste of time.

 _And yet..._

He still had hope in him. There was nothing else besides this. What more could he lose?

 _Except your only test subject..._

So it was a gamble apparently worth risking his only asset.

Pol sighs much to the other's amusement.

 _"Most of the time he'll threaten ya with words. But that's just it, Pol. No need to worry. You can ask him all the questions you need for your human and he'll answer. But if he refuses, well, there are other ways to make him talk."_

The other narrowed his eyes at that but otherwise, made no other effort to add anything more. He knew he had to get moving.

Back to the lab.

Back to check up on F-313.

 _"Yes, I'll make sure to remember that."_

The two shook hands one final time, with Pol offering a salute to his superior afterwards. Leaving the premises of the hotel, both went their separate ways, promising to contact each other about the planned visit before the week was over.

And as Skoodge went to to get his ship at the parking lot a few blocks away, Pol mentally prepares himself to once again face the bitter cold of Irkiim.

He makes a dash to the docks using his PAK legs, hoping there were still transporters operating at this time of hour.

And when he does see the last one about to take off, Pol at but flings himself inside, practically shivering in his seat as he sat himself stiffㅡ he being one of three passangers in the ship who, to his dismay, were all wearing appropriate clothing and looking at him funny.

He pretended to be busy with his wrist device to avoid their questioning looks.

But as he was scrolling down the random, useless updates and notifications on his other divices, he couldn't help but wonder about the alarm that was set moments before he met with Skoodgeㅡ The one his Computer was warning him about.

 _"Computer..._ _contact the N.A.R. robot for me, would you?"_

 ** _[Contacting...]_**

 ** _[Contacting...]_**

 ** _[Failed to contact N.A.R robot.]_**

The Irken blinks twice. _"Again."_

 ** _[Contacting...]_**

 ** _[Contacting...]_**

 ** _[Cannot reachㅡ_**

He turns off the device. Panicked and frustrated.

He then lets out a weak breath and all but collapses on the cold flooring of the transporter, battered and beaten.

 _"Oh dear..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

As the metal doors to Pol's quarters slid open before her, Gaz takes no time stepping inside, hoping she could find any useful clothing to wear.

She figured the Irken was almost the same size as her, probably as tall as Dib but that didn't really matterㅡ she just wanted extra clothing, probably find a disguise while she's at it. She could always fix it to her liking when it was too big.

So she settles with a clean lab coat, nicely pressed and otherwise free of stains and tears. She found it inside a thing that looks like a wardrobe, along with a pair of black boots that was shoved in the far corner.

The footwear appears to be unused for a long time now as it was collecting dust where she found it. And much to Gaz's satisfaction, it fit her quite nicely.

No more was she stepping foot in this facility's cold floors without protection.

 _'It's probably his old alien shoes...'_

Shrugging to herself, Gaz puts on the two objects, struggling a little to put on the knee-length boots. And finally donning the coat which the sleeves she had to fold, her new 'look' was complete.

 **[Miss Gaz, have you collected all the things you need? I'm afraid we must go now before the morning comes.]**

She gave him a sound of annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah. I got what I came here for." But she paces towards the exit, stopping to inspect her form on the reflective doors. She noticed her hair was quite longer now, just a bit past her shoulders and the shadows on her cheekbones were more obvious-looking.

She felt lighter.

Thinner.

She scowls, not liking it at all.

She looked so unlike herself.

So weak.

 _Much like a corpse._

 **[Miss Gaz?]**

"Let's just go." She says annoyedly, exiting first.

 **[I agree. My previous master is most likely on his way.]**

And with that, Gazlene beelines towards the upper vents, the clicking of her new (old?) Irken boots the only sound she made.

Retrieving a multipurpose tool she found at the lab, she stands atop a table by the wall to open up the vent's entrance.

"Don't want to ruin the surprise for him." She tells the droid. "C'mon, we have to go."

 **[Uh... I can't...]**

 _"What?"_

 **[I'm afraid you would have to carry me, Miss Gaz.]**

The human drops the metal frame she detached from the wall.

She sighs.

"Come here."

And the droid does, rolling towards the girl who was quick to pick him up and place him inside the metal pathway.

She got inside with the machine, sealing back the entrance hurriedly.

And as she turns back to the small droid in front of her, she can't help but nod at it, giving out a signal for it and much more for her.

Just so she knew that it already began.

She looked as determined as ever.

Because this was it.

Her escape.

"Lead the way."

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
